


Hartwin Fanfiction

by Phantom_Anime_Golf_Theatre_PATD



Category: Hartwin Keanu Reeves
Genre: Funny, JustForFun, Other, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime_Golf_Theatre_PATD/pseuds/Phantom_Anime_Golf_Theatre_PATD
Summary: This is just a random silly thing my friend and I did together (she wrote it but I'm posting it lol)





	Hartwin Fanfiction

One day in the city of England, Harry was casually in his office, then suddenly, Sir Eggboi dabs in on his fidget spinner. "Egg Salad, you are late for our weekly meme appreciation club, wtf?" "Sorry, my man, Harry Potter, I was defending the science with Bill Nye." Harry styles was very sad by this. "Egg Soup, why woud you cancel me with science guy?" Harry Osbourne wanted to slap Egg Sandwich, but he forgave him by showing him the true meaning of being a cosmic space dorrito. During their session, a wild Bill Nye showed up and teleported Egg Whites and Harry to IKEA and got lost in the couch area. They see Keanu Reeves comparing couch prices, they leave him be after a while, they finally made it out of the maze IKEA and survived. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyyyyyyed


End file.
